


(""""drawing""""") wmoke seed

by uwom



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Doodles, Drawing, Drug Use, Drugs, Forgive Me, Recreational Drug Use, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: I'm so sorry for this.
Relationships: Plague Doctor/Antiquarian
Kudos: 9





	(""""drawing""""") wmoke seed

I didn't want to miss out on 4-20-2020.

also it's a redraw of this


End file.
